What are you?
by FireMoonOfMako
Summary: A pretty harmless question right? When Emma's family takes a break from their trip around the world, they stay in Scotland which just so happens to be a very wet country. How on earth is Emma going to keep her secret? What is mysterious girl Kyra keeping from her as well as a common secret?


**Disclaimer: I do not own H2o. I only own Kyra.  
**

* * *

Great. Instead of returning to Australia next year after our trip around the world, we are staying in Scotland for a few years. The worst ting about Scotland is its predictable weather. Very wet unpredictable weather.

I'll admit it does seem nice here though. Our new house is big enough, kitchen, dining room, living room, 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and an attic. The best thing about this place is that it's only five minutes away from the beach.

* * *

Next Day

"I'm going out," I called out to mum and dad.

"Sure honey, be back for dinner," Mum called back.

"Will do,"

I went out into our street, I had absolutely now idea where to go. I knew my bedroom window was facing the beach and it was on the other side of the house so I went that way. The road down to the beach was lined with grass verges and turned and twisted a bit. It took me five minutes the reach the end of it. At the end was a grassy bit leading down to the rocky beach. Along a bit was the harbor I saw from my window. I looked at the harbor for a bit, sitting on the wall feet dangling down was a girl. Her light brown hair fell down her blue hoodie. I listened carefully and heard her singing. I started to head along to the harbor, when I got close enough I could hear what she was singing.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie_  
_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you,_  
_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were, yeah, yeah_  
_All I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you _

By the time she had finished I was close enough for her to probably hear my breathing. She turned around and saw my looking at her.

"I heard your singing, its really good, I'm Emma by the way,"

"Thanks, I'm Kyra." she told me.

"I've just moved here, would you be able to show me around?" I asked her, she seemed nice enough.

"Sure. Are one of the family who bought the house overlooking here?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah, up on the hill,"

"It would be my pleasure to welcome you to Castletown, it's about a 10 minute walk from here to the main village whatever way we go, but if we go back the way you came from we can stop and the shop and I can show you the main street. It doesn't have much exciting stuff to do but there's some stuff." Kyra told me.

Kyra's POV

Emma seems quite nice but there is something else about her I can sense it. Oh yeah about the sensing thing I am a mermaid and since I was the only one in the Moon Pool I got three powers.

. Telekinesis

. Animal Communication

. Sixth sense - ability to sense people's emotions and what they are, The what they are thing may sound useless but it's not, it allowed me to get out of trouble from a group of Shadow Hunters. (More about them later)

It is the sixth sense that allowed me to sense Emma's different.

I heard a splash from beyond the harbor. I gave a smile before standing up.

"Emma follow me," I instructed her.

I started to run along the wall Emma following me along below.

She leaped up the stairs and stood next to me.

"look," I pointed out to sea a bit. A dolphin leaped out of the water, two more leaping out after.

"Atlantic white sided dolphins," I told Emma.

"Wow, I've swum with dolphins before but that was just bottle nose dolphins," Emma said.

"Can I tell you something, I've swum with these dolphins before, you see the large one with the scar on his white patch, just above his fin," I pointed to one, diving in and out of the water.

"Yeah,"

"He's the friendliest he let's you hold onto his fin and he pulls you along,"

"You do diving?" Emma asked me. I am pretty sure she is a mermaid but I don't want to chance it.

"Sometimes, but you really need a wet-suit the waters here are usually cold," Not that I use one.

"Ok, could I take some pics of the dolphins?" Emma asked.

I listened carefully to the dolphins the large one let out a stream of clicks and whistles and the other replied agreeing.

"Yeah, it should be OK," I told her.

The large one who I named Carr (from the wetlands [norse]) leaped right out the water.

"Emma take a video instead," I told her.

Carr them leaped right out of the water again before plunging back down into the water. He came back up to the surface and let out another stream of whistles and clicks, he was telling me his pod would stay in the bay for a few days. If I had been on my own I would of replied back but i just gave a smile.

Once Carr and his pod disappeared under the waves, me and Emma headed up to the main street.

Next Day Emma's POV

First thing I did when I woke up was have a bath. I slipped off my pj's before stepping into the bathtub and lying down before my tail formed. I lay there thinking about yesterday. Kyra had shown me the shop, swing park, hairdressers/ beauty salon, the village hall and park. Castletown is so quiet compared to the Gold Coast. Today I was going to go swimming in the sea. I would probably stay in the bay until I got used to the waters. I stayed in the bath for another 10 minutes before pulling myself out and onto the floor with a thump. I grabbed my towel and began drying myself before getting changed.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar. I was heading over to the door when mum came down the stairs still in her dressing gown.

"Where are you of to Em?" She asked me.

"I'm off down to the beach, be back for dinner," I told her.

"On you go then,"

"Thanks mum,"

I jogged down to the beach then to the harbour. Once again Kyra was sitting on the wall staring out to sea singing.

_Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray, _  
_Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay, _  
_Conversing with a young lass, who seem'd to be in pain, _  
_Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again. _

_His hair it hangs in ringlets ,his eyes as black as sloes, _  
_May happiness attend him wherever he goes, _  
_From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan, _  
_All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return. _

_My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell, _  
_And in great London City in opulence doth dwell, _  
_His fortune doth exceed £300,000 in gold, _  
_And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold. _

_A fig for his riches, his merchandise, and gold, _  
_True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold: _  
_Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far, _  
_To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar. _

_My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May, _  
_And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway, _  
_Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold, _  
_Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold. _

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be, _  
_Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea, _  
_While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn, _  
_And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return. _

_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair, _  
_And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year, _  
_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, _  
_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

When she was finished she turned around again.

"Hi Emma," she said.

"Hey,"

"The dolphins are still here, they came up for a bit about half an hour,"

"Cool,"

"Do you want to do cliff diving?" She asked me.

"Cliff diving! I'm not sure," I said No way was I going to go diving.

"We don't have to go to the cliffs, we can do it here, the tide is far enough in it covers all the rocks with enough water to stop us hitting them," She tried to persuade me.

"Another day," I said.

"Ok, I'm going to do anyway, come with me to the edge but you don't have to dive in," Kyra said.

"Alright I'll come with you but not diving in," I said and we walked to the edge.

Kyra's POV 

My suspicions have been confirmed, Emma is definitely a mermaid. I could sense her unwillingness to go in the water, not wanting to risk her secret.

I gave her a smile before diving in the water. When I was under my legs morphed into my dark blue tail, clear scales appeared on the backs of my arms, back of my hands and fingers ,on my stomach on and my back. They were completely you couldn't see them unless reflected my moon light. A thin layer of blubber formed under the skin on the insides on my arms and hand, my neck and face. It was such a thin layer than it didn't make me look like a fat seal.

I stayed under the water. This was my plan, dive off and stay under, Emma will get worried and dive in herself. I hide before revealing myself to her is she definitely is a mermaid. I held on to the harbour wall so that I could hide if she wasn't, but i trust my senses.

I waited for another few minutes before I saw Emma pierce the water. Her legs morphed into an orange/ gold tail. I noticed her jerky movements and realized she wasn't used to the cold. Even on warm days the water is still quite cold. I swam out of my hiding place and dragged her up to the surface.

"You're one to!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah, come on let's go somewhere more private people can see here from the road." I told her.

"How doesn't the cold bother you?" She asked.

"I have scales over some of the skin and blubber under the rest. On the full moon you can get the scales and blubber too,"

"Ok, let's go then,"

I ducked under the water and Emma followed after, I swam slowly for a bit allowing Emma to get used to the cold before nodding at her and speeding off. I looked beside me to see Emma right there. I kept swimming in a straight line before slowing down gradually to let Emma see what I was doing. We had reached Dunnet head the large rock rose up from the seabed. I pointed to a wide opening in the rock. I swam through and surfaced. The waterfall was flowing in from a gaping hole at the top where a stream flowed into from above. This was where to moon light came in from.

Emma surfaced behind me, and looked round in amazement.

"Wow," She gasped.

"Pretty impressive right?"

"It sure is,"

The water in here was warmer than the water out in the sea.

I swam over to a rock ledge half submerged in the water covered in a layer of sea sponge.

"Come up here it's really comfy," I told Emma.

"Alright," She swam up and sat on the rock next to me.

"What powers do you have?" I asked her.

"I can freeze water, create ice and control snow," Se told me.

"Were there others in he Moon Pool with you?" I asked her.

"Yeah my two best friends Cleo and Rikki. Cleo can mold water and control wind while Rikki can geat things control lightning and start fires," Emma told me," What's your power?"

"I have telekinesis, animal communication and sixth sense," I told her.

"What's sixth sense?" Emma asked me.

"Sixth sense, gives me ability to sense people emotions, sense people or things around me and sense if people are not quite human,"

"Is that why you suggested cliff diving, cause you knew I wasn't quite human?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," I said with a laugh," Hey, Emma would you like to come to mine tonight?"

"Sure, where do you live?"

"I can pick you up, it's meant to rain later, my aunt knows where everyone lives I have no idea how but she does,"

"Should we get going then if it's going to rain?" Emma asked.

"Good idea,"

We swam out and headed back to the harbor.

"How are we going to get dried off?" Emma asked.

"We have to get on that boat," I pointed to a sea blue boat with a low end for easy mermaid access.

I ducked under the water and swam over to the boat before pulling myself up and dragging myslef over the deck until hidden from view. Emma did the same.

I used telekinesis to pull two towels down from the shelf and on the floor within grasp and picked one up and chucked the other to Emma.

Once we were dry we headed back to the village.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**till next time**

**MermaidOfTheMakoPod**


End file.
